


March 14, 2029

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	March 14, 2029

Iris stirred in her bed as the light of morning crept in. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

 

She heard little feet out in the hallway followed by the sound of her doorknob turning.

 

“I don’t want to scare her so be quiet Nora,” she heard her son whisper.

 

It made the corner of her mouth turn upward just a hair.

 

She slowly sat up.

 

“Oh, she’s awake! Morning mommy,” Nora said with a yawn.

 

“Morning babies. Here, come up here.”

 

The seven year old twins climbed up the bed and snuggled up beside their mother.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments.

 

“Are you ready mommy?...For our tradition?”

 

Iris closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She had to be strong for them.

 

“I’m ready. Why don’t you guys start us off.”

 

They snuggled in closer to their mom.

 

Donovan sang out a quiet starting note and then the two young children began in unison.

 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you...”

 

Iris quietly joined in.

 

“Happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you!”

 

The twins clapped and cheered.

 

“That was beautiful you guys. Is there anything else you wanna say to daddy?”

 

Their faces both scrunched up, deep in thought.

 

“I miss you daddy and I hope that wherever you are you get to have lots of cookie dough ice cream. Mommy says it’s your favorite and it’s mine too!” Nora exclaimed. 

 

Donovan chimed in.

 

“I miss you too daddy and I hope that wherever you are they’re letting you play lots of video games. And if you were here and we were playing together I’d let you win since it’s your birthday.”

 

Iris laughed a little and kissed the top of her son’s head.

 

More silence.

 

“Mommy, aren’t you gonna say something to daddy?” Donovan asked.

 

Iris clenched her jaw.

 

This day was agony. Every day was agony. But she had two little humans depending on her.

 

If she could she would spend the whole day in bed eating brownies and watching their old favorite movies. Laughing and crying and cursing the universe for taking him away from them.

 

“Hmmm...”

 

She wrapped her arms tighter around her children.

 

“I miss you Barry. Every second of every day I miss you. You’d be so proud of everything Nora and Donovan have accomplished this year. They’re smart, too smart, and I wish you were here to see it.

 

They’re beautiful. So sweet and loving and kind. All the best parts of you and all the best parts of me.”

 

She tried to stop it from happening, but a single tear made its way down her cheek.

 

“And wherever you are I hope you feel loved and appreciated, and I hope you can see we’re ok.

 

We’ll be ok.

 

Happy birthday baby.”

 

Both kids lifted to plant sloppy kisses on her cheeks.

 

“Can we make daddy’s traditional birthday pancakes now mommy?”

 

Donovan pulled away, excitement in his eyes.

 

Iris nodded her head yes.

 

“Can you guys just give mommy a minute? Why don’t you go downstairs and I’ll be down shortly.”

 

They quickly hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

 

Alone again, Iris sank down into her bed, wrapping herself in her comforter.

 

She closed her eyes and cried.

 

She cried for Barry who was lost and alone. She cried for herself, going through the motions yet another birthday, pretending she wasn’t slowly dying inside without the love of her life.

 

And she cried for their children who would never know the great man she loved with every fiber of her being.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

She’d give anything to feel that familiar rush of wind as he danced around the kitchen in the morning. Or the way he’d tickle her and paint her nose with pancake batter as he made his birthday pancakes.

 

She yearned for their children to have those memories with him, but she knew she’d have to be enough. It was up to her to keep him alive, to carry on the memories she clung to so tightly.

 

So she wiped her eyes and put a smile on her face, making her way downstairs.

 

It’s what he’d want.

 

“Ok! Who’s gonna help me make daddy’s special birthday pancakes?”

 

The twins laughed and jumped, walking towards the kitchen, both with something in their hands.

 

“We made daddy birthday cards the other day with Mama Cecile. Do you think he’d like them?”

 

They held out their hands to their mom.

 

She bent down to look at the beautiful drawings they’d made and the sweet handwriting that adorned the homemade cards.

 

“He’d love them.”

 

They placed their cards on the kitchen island and got to baking special birthday pancakes for their dad.


End file.
